1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for manufacturing a light guide apparatus and a backlight module. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for manufacturing a light guide apparatus and a backlight module having the light guide apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A light guide plate is a key part of a backlight module, and the way to produce a light guide plate includes injection, embossing and extrusion. In general, a light emitting diode (LED) or a light source are arranged on the edge of the light guide plate, and the light emitted by the LED or the light source comes out uniformly from the surface of the light guide plate.
In a backlight module, everything else is supportive of the light guide plate, for example, a back reflector, a diffuser, and brightness enhancement films such as prismatic films which disposed on the top of the light guide plate to help narrowing viewing angles, which makes the light brighter or collimated. For the backlight module, there are a lot more components other than the light guide plate, such as printed circuit board (PCB), flexible printed circuit board (FPC), LEDs, wires, connectors, housings, metal-stamped frames, labels, etc. However, everything is surrounding the heart of the backlight module, which is the light guide plate.
The cited references of the prior art are listed below and considered irrelevant: U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,338,849, 8,384,114, 8,384,121, 8,466,488, 8,511,883, 83,653,539, 8,680,567, US Pub. No. 2012/0170313, US Pub. No. 2012/0170317, US Pub. No. 2012/0327682, U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,827, U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,631, US Pub. No. 2012/0170318, US Pub. No. 2013/0128614.
However, the conventional backlight module is generally configured by providing LEDs onto a circuit board, and the LEDs are electrically connected with the circuit board, so as to form an LED array, and then assembling the LED array into a light source accommodating space of the backlight module. Accordingly, in fabricating such a backlight module, the LEDs must be previously welded to the circuit board. Then, the circuit board, together with the LEDs welded thereon, is secured to light source accommodating space of the backlight module. As such, the process of the fabrication is relatively complex, and needs a high fabrication cost.